


Ladies, whiskey, fingers

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drinking & Talking, F/F, Flirting, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019
Summary: Очередным убежищем Наташи оказывается квартира Карен Пейдж. Не лучший выбор, но Романофф всегда найдёт, чем занять вечер.





	Ladies, whiskey, fingers

**Author's Note:**

> вероятен ООС

— Мэтт — кретин! — Карен швырнула в стакан кубики льда и потянулась за бутылкой.  
— Ага, — меланхолично откликнулась Наташа, отпила из горла и передала обратно.  
— Нет, ты не представляешь! — продолжала возмущаться Карен. — Ты просто не знаешь о нём всего.  
— Ага. — Наташа подпёрла подбородок, насмешливо разглядывая её. Голубое платье с юбкой-футляром до колен, туфли на высоком каблуке, волосы, собранные в пучок — образец офисного планктона, мать его. И почему единственное надёжное место в Адской кухне оказалось здесь? Наташа подавила зевок, делая вид, что слушает, тайком оглядываясь и отмечая пути отхода. Стоило ей появиться на пороге и сказать, что она — подруга Мэтта и ей нужно где-то спрятаться, Карен пустила к себе без разговоров. А теперь от этих разговоров пухла голова. Точнее, от гневного монолога. Спасибо хоть виски предложила.  
Карен словно почувствовала, что её не слушают. Оборвала себя на полуслове и пристально уставилась на незнакомку. С горечью подумала, что у Мэтта всегда был отличный вкус: то брюнетка в его постели, теперь вот эта... Рыжая. Наташа мало походила под определение — обычная. Скорее, опасная. И расслабленная поза, в которой она сидела на стуле, не могла обмануть: брось сейчас в неё стакан — поймает и отправит обратно за секунду.  
— А вы давно знакомы? — запоздало уточнила Карен, садясь напротив.  
— Достаточно, — многозначительно хмыкнула Наташа, и её глаза хитро сверкнули поверх стакана.  
— Прости, наверное, это не моё дело. — Карен отвела взгляд, нервно переложила ногу на ногу и неловко замолчала.  
— А у тебя здесь неплохо. — Наташа поднялась и прошлась по комнате, останавливаясь у окна. — Не боишься жить в таком районе?  
— Я привыкла, — пожала плечами Карен, наблюдая за её перемещениями. Наташа была невысокой, ниже её на полголовы точно, но чёрные, плотно обтягивающие джинсы делали ноги бесконечными. На миг Карен показалось, что Наташа сейчас выпрыгнет в окно и растворится в темноте: так пристально она смотрела вниз. И, наверное, это было бы лучшим исходом для их встречи. Прошлое Мэтта всегда пугало, а подобные знакомства настораживали.  
— Так чем ты занимаешься? — небрежно спросила Карен.  
— Связи с общественностью. — Наташа вернулась к столу и наполнила свой стакан, протянув: — Очень тесные связи с общественностью. А ты у нас журналист?  
— Уже не знаю, — криво улыбнулась Карен. После последних событий она вообще не понимала, кем себя считать. Хотелось послать всё к чёрту и забыть обо всём, расслабиться хоть ненадолго. Она залпом опрокинула в себя виски и поморщилась, приложив ладонь к губам, — на глазах выступили слёзы.  
— Тяжёлый день? — голос Наташи звучал сухо. Просто констатация факта. Карен молча кивнула и снова налила себе, толкнув бутылку по столу. Наташа поймала, с сомнением посмотрела на свой пустой стакан и отпила из горлышка. — У меня тоже, — сипло ответила, выдохнув.  
— Знаешь, иногда так достаёт всё. — Карен подпёрла щёку рукой. — Все эти правила, которым надо зачем-то следовать, когда вокруг все только и делают, что их нарушают...  
— А ты нарушь сама, — усмехнулась Наташа. — Или вообще забудь о правилах.  
— Может быть, когда-нибудь, — задумчиво улыбнулась Карен, наблюдая, как Наташа слизывает с губ остатки виски. Ярко-красная помада стёрлась, оставив слабый контур, но отчего-то губы казались только привлекательнее без лишней краски. Карен нахмурилась, стараясь понять, откуда в голове такие мысли, но Наташа не дала опомниться, поднимая бутылку и вынуждая присоединиться к тосту.  
— За нарушение правил!  
Стекло звякнуло, соприкоснувшись, и Карен отчаянным взмахом закинула в себя содержимое, задержав дыхание. И в следующую секунду тёплые губы перекрыли доступ кислорода, всосали в себя остатки виски. Наташа медленно отстранилась и вдруг звонко рассмеялась, глядя в широко распахнутые глаза Карен.  
— Ты же только что выпила за жизнь без правил, — подмигнула она. — Почему бы не нарушить одно из них прямо сейчас?  
Карен смотрела на неё, яркую и опасную хищницу, точно знавшую, чего хочет. Пыталась прислушаться к себе: как далеко можно зайти в желании устроить настоящий бунт и встряхнуться. И вдруг поняла — далеко. Не давая себе опомниться, Карен потянулась к Наташе, обвела языком контур её губ, втянула нижнюю и с громким, влажным звуком выпустила из себя.  
— Неплохо для начала, — пробормотала Наташа. Её руки легли на плечи, кончики пальцев коснулись шеи там, где заканчивался воротник рубашки, скользнули вниз, разводя ткань в стороны. Карен сидела, не двигаясь, всё ещё не веря, что это происходит на самом деле: словно наблюдала за происходящим со стороны. Пуговицы расстёгивались под ловкими пальцами одна за другой, обнажая грудь в кремовом кружеве, и с каждым новым движением в глазах Наташи медленно разгоралось пламя. Сейчас, когда она стояла напротив, их лица были вровень, и Карен не могла отвести от неё взгляд, не решаясь коснуться.  
— Такая нежная кожа, — мурлыкнула Наташа, опуская голову и поочерёдно обводя языком выступающие ключицы. — Солёная, — прошептала она, обжигая дыханием тёмный кружок соска сквозь кружево. — А внизу ты тоже солёная, или сладкая?  
Карен шумно выдохнула, когда губы Наташи сомкнулись на соске, втягивая его в рот вместе с тканью. Руки сами потянулись к её волосам, задержались на затылке и опустились к шее, ныряя под футболку, оглаживая лопатки, задевая ткань спортивного топа. Ладонь Наташи, прохладная, слегка шершавая, легла на колено, пробираясь под юбку и медленно задирая её вверх. Карен развела ноги шире, невольно подаваясь навстречу, пока Наташа свободной рукой стаскивала с её плеч рубашку. Карен отвлекалась, помогая сорвать её и отбросить в сторону, и, с тихим стоном обхватив рыжую голову, потянулась за новым поцелуем.  
Воздух с трудом врывался в лёгкие с короткими, рваными вдохами, низ живота скрутило тугим, болезненным спазмом, и Карен толкнулась вперёд, зашипев сквозь зубы, когда чужая ладонь накрыла влажную промежность, сжимая через ткань. Пальцы легко сдвинули бельё в сторону, раздвинули складки, неспешно погружаясь внутрь, и Карен тихо застонала, рваными, нервными движениями задирая топ Наташи. Её грудь легко поместилась в ладони, острые соски царапнули кожу, и Карен, облизнув пересохшие губы, потянулась к ним, нежно обводя ореолы языком, глядя, как та съёживается. Наташа шумно выдохнула, резче толкнулась в неё двумя пальцами, кладя большой на клитор и мягко надавливая.  
Карен выгнулась, подставляя грудь под горячие мягкие губы, раскинула руки, крепко вцепляясь в стол, коротко вскрикивая с каждым новым движением внутри. Ладонь Наташи легла ей под поясницу, прижимая к себе; она не сводила глаз с напряжённого лица, глядя как Карен лихорадочно облизывает губы, крепко зажмурившись. Ладонь с громкими хлопками ударялась о лобок, влажные поцелуи обжигали шею и грудь, чередуясь с лёгкими, царапающими укусами. На щеках Карен разгорались яркие пятна румянца, она шумно дышала, двигая бёдрами навстречу пальцам, приближая оргазм. И когда она застыла, выгибаясь и широко распахивая глаза, Наташа резко прикусила её сосок, чувствуя, как судорожно сокращаются мышцы вокруг пальцев. Потом медленно достала их и поднесла к губам, облизнув один за другим.  
— Сладкая, — протянула она, улыбаясь.  
Карен выпрямилась, тяжело дыша:  
— Это было... это было...  
— Это было только начало, — хмыкнула Наташа, протягивая руку и помогая Карен встать со стула. — Где у тебя спальня?


End file.
